1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surfboard, and more particularly to a surfboard having a reinforcing mesh layer solidly embedded in the board body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical surfboards comprise a number of layers secured together by such as adhesive materials, so as to form the surfboard. However, the number of layers are normally secured together by adhesive materials such that the number of layers may be easily disengaged from each other after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional surfboards.